Love doesn't ask why
by Crazybe
Summary: Oth/Spn crossover. Dean/Haley. An invisible force pushed me toward the sleeping stranger, I felt so drawn to him. I didn't know what to expect when he woke up, if he ever woke up, but I was willing to wait and find out . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is the intro to my new Daley fic

Please read and leave a comment. Should I continue?

* * *

**Love doesn't ask why**

Have you ever noticed a stranger from across a crowded room, in an elevator, or in a café and wondered what their live was like, what their fears and hopes were. If you shared some of those hopes and fears. I did. I would often sit and watch the people around me go about their busy lives. School, work, play. Then one day a stranger entered my life, I didn't know his name or anything about him for that matter and he couldn't tell me either. I felt drawn to him; an invisible force pushed me to him. That's how it started; I would come to the hospital each day, talk to him, read to him. I didn't know if he could hear me, I hoped he could. Soon I spend all my free time with the sleeping stranger who just wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what to expect if he did, but I was willing to wait and find out . . .


	2. Chapter 1A

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and commented. You guys rock. Here is chapter 1. I hope you like it

Please leave a comment, I love to hear what you think :D

I don't own anything just the idea for the story. All rights to their respective owners

Enjoy

* * *

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

**Chapter 1**

Haley walked down the hospital hall, smiling and nodding at everyone she passed. Stopping at the nurse's station, she wrote her name on the clipboard, and looked to the nurse behind the counter who looked up at her

"Hi Haley" she greeted with a smile

"Hi Susan, how are you today?" Haley asked smiling back at the elderly nurse.

"No complaints" she replied

"And how's our patient?" Haley asked mentioning to the door behind her

"No change sweetie" she replied

"Anyone asked for him yet?" Haley asked hopeful, but the nurse just shook her head at Haley, pity in her eyes. Haley turned and walked into the hospital room. The blinds were already opened and the sunlight flooded in through the window. Haley placed her bag on the chair before removing the old flowers from the vase. She rinsed it and refilled it with the fresh flowers she brought. Moving over to the bed she lightly brushed over the sleeping figures hair with her one hand.

"Hi, how are you doing today?" she asked softly then went about straightening the bedding around him

"Well, I'm okay, was up until two grading papers. Brooke had a friend over and they went at it the whole night. I wish she would start going over to their apartments. Lucas's doing better, his cast's coming of on Friday. Oh I have to tell you this . . . Carly in X-rays and David the intern was caught doing it in the linen closet." Haley continued her last sentence a whisper.

"I know, that can't be comfortable" Haley laughed and reached for her bag

"Enough about me though, let's see what else is happening shall we?" Haley moved the chair closer to the bedside before taking a seat and opening the paper.

"Okay well nothing that interesting is happening. The mayor's still an ass, the Ravens is playing the Bobcats next week, there's a new store opening in Main Street, Jo's Pizza's got a two for one special and the weather forecast for the weekend sucks, great. Jo must've seen the forecast and thought he'd cash in on it." Haley continued as she paged through the paper, laughing at her last statement. She placed the paper on the bedside cabinet and took his one hand in hers. She looked at the sleeping figure that occupied the bed. His sandy blonde hair, the freckles that cascaded over his nose and the stubble around his jaw. He looked so peaceful laying there. Haley traced small circles on the back of his hand totally lost in thought

Why hasn't anyone come for him yet? Someone somewhere must surely be looking for him. He had no ID on him when he was brought in, only a small piece of paper in his back pocket with a name and number. The hospital and she herself called the number countless times and left messages but no one ever called back. The detective that came by wasn't much help either. He was more interested in the car than the injured man. She's even gone so far as looking through missing person's reports but with no luck.

A drunken truck driver ran a red light and hit his car on the drivers' side. He was badly injured when he was brought in and it was touch and go for a while, he even had assisted breathing for a while. But he's healed up nicely and is breathing on his own. All he has to do is wake up. In the beginning the doctor said it would be a couple of days but days became weeks, it's been six weeks now and everyone's still waiting for the handsome stranger to open his eyes.

Haley and Brooke were waiting in the hallway for Lucas who broke his arm when he, Nathan and some of the guys wrestled on their apartment's floor. Who knew twenty two year olds could still behave like ten year olds when it came to playing wrestling. That's when she saw him for the first time; he got wheeled past her and Brooke on his way to the emergency room. Blood was seeping from a cut on his forehead, his torn shirt revealing further injuries to his body. He looked so broken and lost; Haley's heart broke for the battered stranger.

Haley must have fallen asleep as she was now gently being shaken awake.

"Haley, sweetie" the voice broke through to her. Sitting up Haley saw she was still holding the sleeping man's hand in hers. She turned to face the voice, seeing a smiling Susan looking down at her.

"Sorry, I must have dosed off" Haley apologized

"Its okay sweetie, I just want to check everything before my shift ends. You're welcome to stay" Susan replied moving past Haley. Haley looked back at the man in the bed.

"No its okay, there's something I have to do. See you later?" she asked looking back at Susan

"My shift ends in an hour but I'll probably see you again tomorrow" Susan informed her. Haley nodded and gently placed the hand she was still holding next to him on the bed. Gathering her stuff and leaving the room.

* * *

Walking through the wide open metal doors Haley looked around the body shop. Not seeing who she was looking for she walked in further

"Keith!" she yelled and heard the echo in the large space

"It's Haley, you here?" she asked again. A door suddenly opened to her left making her jump

"Hi Hales, didn't mean to scare you. What brings you by?" Keith Scott asked smiling at Haley

"I was hoping you could help me with something. You remember that accident just outside town a few weeks ago?" she started

"Mhm I remember, guy is still in the hospital, isn't he?"

"Yeah, uhm, you towed his car in right, do you still have it?" Haley asked hopeful. Keith frowned at her, giving her a critical look. After a short silence he answered

"Yeah, Tom was supposed to come get it but he's swamped. It's out back, a total wreck, what do you want with it?" Keith continued

"I just wanna see what it looks like, if there's anything in it" she answered. She could see the reservation on Keith's face. He knew she was hiding something.

"I'll show you where it is, but that detective that came by cleaned it out, took everything. One thing I can say though, that boy took good care of his car. If it wasn't such a total wreck, he could've rebuilt it. There that black Impala" Keith said as they walked round the shop and pointed to the car.

"Thanks" Haley said with a faint smile before walking towards the wreckage. Stopping at the side of the car Haley felt her heart race and a dreaded feeling wash over her as she looked through the broken window. Blood covered the seats and dashboard. Haley swallowed hard and slowly reached out to the door handle. When she felt the cold metal under her hand she let out breath, realizing that she had been holding her breath. The passenger side door opened without difficulty. Haley couldn't get herself to sit on the seat though, so she just leaned in and looked for any clues. The car was empty, not even a forgotten candy wrapper. The glove compartment was just as empty. Haley felt disappointed; she really wanted to find something that could help identify the man. She squatted in the open door, taking a glance under the seat. A frown took form between her eyes as her eye caught something stuffed in the corner. Haley opened the back door and leaned in stretching her arms and fingers to reach the object. It was stuck under the drivers' seat. Some of the wrecked metal was pinning it down but Haley was very determent to get it. Haley crawled deeper into the car not worrying about the blood or getting dirty anymore. She wiggled the boxlike object, left right left right and pulling it towards her. She could feel it loosen which just encouraged her to keep going. It finally tore free from the metal that was holding it. Haley let out a yelp of excitement as she got onto the seat and placed the box onto her lap.

A warn box filled with cassette tapes stared back at her. Taking the cassettes into her hand one by one she flipped them over and placed them back, a faint smile played on her lips. At least know she knows what kind of music he likes. A piece of paper at the bottom of the box caught her attention. She moved the tapes aside and gently took the warn piece of paper into her hand. Haley swallowed hard as she tried to keep the tears from spilling while looking down. Flipping the warn and faded paper over, she read out loud, Sam . . . Dad . . . Dean.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Thank you all for the comments, you guys are awesome :D

I'm really glad you all like this fic, I'm having a blast writing it :D

AN: Nathan and Haley were never together but they're good friends

Haley and gang's 22, Dean 26. Sam never went to college, John's alive, Dean was hunting on his own when the accident occured

I own nothing just the story idea and OFC

Tv shows and songs to their respective owners

* * *

Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong  
It doesn't have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
'Cause when you're in my arms I understand  
We don't try to have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There's no plan  
It's not in our hands

**Chapter 2**

Sitting on the couch, Haley traced over the faces on the faded photograph. It was obvious that it had been handled a lot, but she could still make out the faces. Three men leaned against the black car, the same car that was now standing in Keith's backyard. One looked older, dark haired and unshaven. The man to his left was tall, definitely younger, with shaggy hair and then there was the third man in the picture, the only one Haley recognised, the sandy blonde hair and his strong features. The sleeping stranger. Haley turned it over, staring at the black ink inscription, Sam, Dad, Dean. Sam, that's the name with the number on the piece of paper he had when he was brought in. The number she has dialled countless times. They must be brothers and the older man with them their father. Which means he must be Dean.

"Dean" Haley said softly to herself

"Dean, it kind of suits you" she said again smiling. The front door behind her suddenly flew open and Haley quickly moved to hide the picture.

"Hi Hales, what you doing?" Brooke asked over her shoulder walking towards the fridge

"Oh just doing prep for tomorrow, you?" Haley answered busying herself with some paper

"Ugh, I had this annoying bratty girl from New York; she came to get my material samples and sketches, today. After an half an hour with her I felt like jumping of the roof." Brooke said falling down on the opposite couch. Haley shook her head and let out a small laugh

"Its no laughing matter teacher girl, I seriously considered jumping. Firstly she looked 12, dressed like a hooker and she couldn't shut up for one whole minute. I tell you my patience and sanity was tested" Brooke exaggerated. Haley chuckled again while Brooke took sips from her soda. Haley picked up some of the papers surrounding her and started organising it.

"Well I should get ready, have another date tonight" Brooke said after a while getting up

"Who's the lucky guy this time?" Haley asked with a hint of sarcasm

"No one you know, but I won't be to late tonight. I have a stack of sketches to finish in the morning. I'm in serious need of an early evening" Brooke answered walking down the hall.

"Mhm" Haley let out, knowing better. She heard the shower go and took the picture out from behind the pillow. She looked at it for a few seconds, placed it in her bag, wrote Brooke a note and grabbed the box of tapes before leaving in a hurry.

* * *

Haley knocked lightly on the door before opening it and walking in. Taking a glance around the room and not finding anyone she closed the door behind her and walked in further

"Luke? . . . Peyt? . . . You guys here?" Haley asked into the hallway

"The kitchen" came the response. Haley walked to the kitchen and found Peyton sitting on the counter.

"Hi Haley, how's things going?" Peyton asked placing another French fry in her mouth

"Ok, you alone? Where's Luke?" Haley asked looking around

"Yeah, he had something to do. What, I don't know. He's been very mysterious lately. I think his having an affair." Peyton rambled and Haley frowned at her strange behaviour

"Peyton, you've only been married for eight months, you're still in the honeymoon faze. He's not having an affair" Haley reassured with a smile.

"You're probably right; I'm silly, what brings you by?" Peyton shrugged it of. Haley held the box out to Peyton.

"I was hoping you could help me put these on an iPod" Haley asked carefully. Peyton looked through the tapes.

"Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock. What are you doing with this? It's not quite your type of music." Peyton asked with a frown

"It's for a friend" Haley answered fidgeting with her hands. Peyton nodded and jumped of the counter

"It's for the coma guy" Peyton said with realisation and Haley just nodded

"Hales, you spend so much time with him, invest so much. What if this guy never wakes up? What if he does and he's not the guy you pictured him to be? I don't want you to get hurt Haley" Peyton said looking at Haley with pity in her eyes

"I'm willing to wait and find out" Haley said looking up at Peyton

"Hales, you don't even know his name or anything about him" Peyton said with a sigh

"You know what, this was a mistake. I will just do it myself." Haley said taking the box from Peyton and whirling around, walking to the door

"Haley wait . . . I didn't mean it like that" Peyton yelled after her but she didn't stop just opened the door and left. Peyton let out a heavy sigh, sitting down at the table

* * *

Haley walked down the halls she knew so well. Writing her name on the clipboard she noticed there were no nurses at the station. Thankful for that Haley entered the dimly lit hospital room. Stopping at the foot of the bed Haley looked at the sleeping man. She stood there just watching him, watched his chest slightly move up and down, at the monitor rhythmically beep forth. She dropped her bag to the floor and stepped closer to him. Lightly brushing her hand over his hair, then taking his hand in hers, Haley took a deep breath.

"Dean?" she asked softly but no response came from him

"Dean I need you to wake up. You have to wake up and prove my friends wrong. Show them I'm not wasting my time. That spending time with you isn't a waste of time. They all think I'm crazy. Spending all my time reading and talking to a comatose guy, who might never wake up, hoping when you do wake up we might share something special. Please Dean, wake up" Haley softly pleaded not taking her eyes of him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat and waited

"Haley?" a voice behind her asked softly. She roughly swept the tears from her cheek before turning around to look at the person behind her.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Haley said getting up moving away from Dean, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

"Peyton called, saying you're upset. What's wrong Hales, why are you crying?" Nathan asked lifting her chin to look at him.

"You won't understand, no one understands" She said shaking her head

"Try me" Nathan encouraged. Haley took a deep breath.

"You remember the day Lucas broke his arm . . . the medics brought a car crash victim in?" Haley started and Nathan nodded at her so she continued.

"He was wheeled past me and Brooke in the hallway and into the room opposite Lucas's. I watched the doctors' work, his heart stopped twice and they had to resuscitate him. His lung collapsed and they hooked him to a ventilator.

There was something about him, even when he was laying on that table with the doctors all around him that just called out to me. I couldn't look away; I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach urging me on, pushing me towards him. The next day I came to check on him and everyday since then. They wouldn't let me in at first but he came in with no ID just a name and number on a dirty piece of paper. No one came for him and when he was moved to this ward and of the ventilator, they finally aloud me to see him. I started reading and talking to him, telling him stuff I haven't told anyone. Not once did this feeling, this force I have gone away. Brooke and Peyton thinks I'm wasting my time that he won't wake up. Do you think I'm wasting my time?" Nathan watched her explain with overwhelming emotion. He swallowed before he answered her question

"No, I don't think you're wasting your time. If you feel a connection to this guy and you believe that he'll wake up, you're not wasting your time Hales" Haley nodded slightly

"Thanks Nate" he nodded, stepping closer he hugged her to him and lightly kissed the top of her head

"Wanna get some coffee?" He asked into her hair and she nodded. Haley stepped away from Nathan and opened the curtain. She picked up her bag and gently squeezed Dean's hand

"Bye Dean, see you tomorrow" she said softly before turning around and leaving with Nathan.

* * *

The next few days Haley managed to avoid everyone, and after a couple of unsuccessful tries finally got the tapes onto her iPod. It was Saturday which meant she had the whole day to herself. After getting dressed Haley threw her phone, wallet and some books into her bag. She spend some time at the mall before buying a large coffee and heading over to the hospital. The hospital was always busy on Saturdays; everyone came to spend time with their sick loved once. Haley pushed the doors to the ward open and immediately noticed the difference in atmosphere. The halls and wards behind her was busy, people walking around and talking, here it was so quiet. But what did she expect; the patients in this ward were all on live support or in comas. Haley shrugged and walked over to the station to write her name on the clipboard. Haley didn't recognise the nurse behind the desk she was probably new. She nodded at Haley and Haley nodded back with a slight smile before turning and entering the room behind her. Haley opened the blinds wider and the sun filled the room, then started with the ritual of replacing the dead flowers with fresh ones, ran her hand over the sleeping figures soft hair, straightening the covers around him, reading from the news paper and taking his hand in hers talking to him, encouraging him to wake up. Haley sat and watched him again, her mind wondering to what his life was like, what he liked, what he did for a living. Remembering her iPod in her bag she took it out and gently placed the earphones in his ears then pressed play and turned the volume down. She really hoped he could hear and that maybe hearing his favourite music would help. Haley took the book from her bag and started reading, looking up every now and then. The nurse coming in caught Haley's attention, she closed her book and watched the nurse check his vitals, the monitor and the IV bags before leaving without a word. Looking at her watch Haley realised it was lunch time and that she actually felt hungry. She packed all her stuff in her bag and took the iPod and placed it in the bedside drawer.

"See you later Dean" Haley greeted, slightly kissing his cheek

Haley opened the door to her apartment to find her friends occupying her living room.

"Hi guys" she greeted and placed the bags she was holding on the kitchen counter.

"Hales, we need to talk" Lucas announced. Haley looked up from the bags noticing everyone was staring at her

"About what?" she scoffed and started to unpack the bags

"Haley . . . you spend so much time at the hospital that none of us gets to see you anymore" Brooke said looking around

"No, you go out on dates every night that's why you don't see me" Haley replied

"Haley we're worried about you" Lucas said again

"Luke, maybe you should worry less about me and more about your wife who thinks your having an affair" Haley snapped

"Haley!" Peyton said hurt in her voice

"Look I don't interfere in your lives, so please stay out of mine" Haley said again feeling anger building with every word

"Haley we know what you're doing. We're all in relationships and you're not but spending time with a comatose guy and building fantasy scenarios about what your life is gonna be like when he wakes up, isn't healthy Hales" Lucas persisted. Haley felt the tears burn in her eyes but refused to break down in front of them. She lightly nodded.

"You think you know me, know what I think and feel. You don't, none of you have for a long time" Haley said looking at each of then as she spoke. She grabbed her bag and pushed past Lucas to the door. Haley swung it open revealing Nathan on the other side

"Hi Hales, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the tears

"Why don't you ask our concerned friends?" Haley said walking past him. Nathan watched her leave before turning to the group inside

"What did you do?" he asked loudly. Brooke's gaze fell to the floor and no one said anything. Nathan slammed the door closed behind him

"What did you do? Lucas?" Nathan asked again

"We're worried about her, and we thought if we confronted her, she would see what she's doing to herself" Lucas started

"Confront her, About what?" Nathan asked confused

"The coma guy" Brooke answered. Nathan looked between the three in front of him

"You're idiots" he finally said

"You haven't been home in three weeks, how would you know what's going on?" Lucas asked irritated

"Well unlike you _idiots_, I actually talk to her. Not corner her and _confront_ her. You guys need to back off, I mean it. Give her space, after _this_ little stunt, you owe her that much" Nathan said before opening the door and leaving a confused group of friends behind.

* * *

Haley walked down the hall as fast as she could, not even worried about the questionable looks she got. The nurses' station was deserted once again; she wrote her name down and entered the room closing the door behind her. Haley slid down to the floor resting her head on her pulled up knees. Tears soaked her pants but she didn't notice. She sat there for what felt like hours before getting up and walking over to the bedside. Haley closed the curtain around the bed, took her shoes off and got onto the bed. Laying with her head on Deans shoulder, listening to his even breathing she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Yay an update

Enjoy. remember to comment :D

* * *

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

**Chapter 3**

After looking everywhere for Haley and not finding her Nathan went to the hospital thinking he should've gone there in the first place. He pushed the door open and walked to the room. He was about to open the door when someone spoke behind him

"Can I help you?" a stern voice said and Nathan turned around

"Uhm yeah, I just want to check if my friend is here" he informed the older woman

"This is a restricted ward, only family's aloud. Are you family?" she asked again sternly

"No but I just . . ." he started

"If you're not family then you have to go" she interrupted

"I was aloud in the other night" Nathan said getting irritated

"Who let you in?" she asked just as irritated

"No one, there was no one at the desk" he informed her

"Well then you already broke the rules. You should go now" she said pointing to the door

"Look, I just want to see if my friend Haley is visiting here" he tried again. She looked him up and down for a second

"You wait there at the desk and I'll go check." She offered. Nathan moved to the nurses' station and the nurse entered the room. Opening the curtain around the bed Susan smiled at the sight before her. She walked closer to the sleeping Haley and noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. Susan has grown fond of Haley, not everyone takes interest in a coma patient like Haley has. She has over heard her talk about her friends not understanding and giving her grief. And now seeing the girl sleeping next to a person she doesn't even know, looking for comfort here she knew something must have happened. Susan walked out, quietly closing the door behind her.

"She's here but she's sleeping and I'm not gonna wake her" Susan informed Nathan. He frowned at her

"Does she sleep here often?"

"She's fallen asleep in the chair a couple of times but this is the first time she's gotten onto the bed. She must be really upset" Susan said from behind the desk arranging papers. Nathan nodded knowing that she definitely was upset.

"Is she allowed to sleep on the bed?" he asked softly

"Not really but I'm gonna allow it this time, you should go" Susan answered. Nathan wrote his number down and handed it to Susan

"When she wakes up could you maybe give me a call?" Nathan asked almost pleading. Susan looked down at the paper and studied Nathan for a second before nodding.

"Thank you" and with that he turned and left.

* * *

Haley felt someone gently rubbing her arm that rested on Dean's chest. She shifted next to him and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi . . . you know you're not supposed to get on the bed right?" a low voice said. Haley moved her head and was greeted with green eyes looking down on her. She swallowed hard

"Yeah I know but I couldn't resist" she replied softly

"Hey I don't mind. Who doesn't want to wake up with a beautiful girl in his arms?" he teased. Haley smiled and snuggled closer to Dean

"Dean?" she asked carefully

"Mhm" he answered

"Do you think I'm wasting my time being here with you?" she asked almost afraid of his answer

"You're not wasting your time Hales, I promise" he answered. Haley looked up at him again, brown meeting green

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said with a smile and leaned in closer until his lips softly touched hers. Feeling his soft touch Haley closed her eyes enjoying the moment. He pulled away and Haley opened her eyes again.

Haley moved her head to look at him but he was still asleep. She let out a heavy sigh

"It was a dream" she whispered disappointed. Haley didn't get up though she shifted against him and covered his hand with hers.

"I had a fight with my friends today. I said some things I shouldn't have. I felt trapped and caught of guard. Maybe I over reacted, I know they're worried, even though I don't see why." Haley said softly, tracing patterns on the back of his hand.

Haley lifted herself onto her elbow and looked at Dean, staring intensely at his sleeping figure then threw her legs of the bed and got up. She pulled her clothing in place and slipped her shoes on before turning around to face Dean. She straightened the bedding made sure all the wires were still connected and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered looking down at him. Taking her bag and jacket Haley opened the curtain and the door. Susan looked up when the door opened

"Hi Haley have a nice nap" she greeted with a smile

"Yeah thanks" Haley said shyly. Susan nodded at her and Haley knew, Susan didn't mind. Haley lifted her hand in a wave gesture before leaving.

* * *

Haley and Brooke barely spoke over the rest of the weekend; they avoided one another and only spoke when it was necessary. Monday morning couldn't come quick enough. Haley was out the door before Brooke came out of her room. Walking down the hall Haley greeted her students on the way to her classroom. The first half of the school day flew past and before Haley knew it, it was lunchtime. Normally she had lunch with Lucas in his office but she didn't feel like another lecture so she stayed in her class. She ate a sandwich, checked her e-mails and texts, she even graded a couple of papers. A light tap on the door got her attention

"You are avoiding everyone" Nathan said as he came in. Haley just shrugged and continued with her paperwork.

"Hales?" he pressed

"Nathan please, I don't wanna talk about it" she said sternly

"Okay, peace offering?" he asked holding the cup out to Haley. She looked up and smiled

"Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows?" she asked

"Of course" Nathan answered with a smile handing Haley the cup. They sat and talked, until the bell rang and Haley's class started to fill up with students. Nathan leaned forward leaving a kiss on Haley's cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh Miss James has a boyfriend" one of her students chimed once he left

"Are you jealous Claire?" Haley smiled and the class laughed.

"Okay settle down, take out your text books" Haley announced and the class moved to do so.

The rest of the day went by quick and the end bell rang sooner than Haley would've liked. After school Haley went home, changed and immediately started with her preparations for the next day. She graded some papers and did some work on her computer. Haley was so busy she didn't even notice how fast the time went and when she finally took a break it was already dark out. Haley looked at her watch and realised she missed her usual visit time with Dean. Brooke who normally was home by this time hasn't shown either much to Haley's relieve.

Haley grabbed her bag and keys and rushed out the door. Susan smiled at her when she entered through the doors

"A little late tonight"

"Yeah, I did some schoolwork and totally lost track of time" Haley answered as she wrote her name on the clipboard

"Not to long though" Susan said understanding. Haley nodded and entered the room. There were different bedding, his shirt was changed and he was shaven.

"Oh wow all dressed up for me?" Haley joked. He looked different somehow she thought

Except for now having less facial hair his face looked flushed and almost happy, not just asleep. Haley sat down taking his one hand in hers

"Sorry I'm late but I lost track of time." Haley apologised. A sudden movement of his hand made Haley jump. She stood up and leaned closer to his head

"Dean?" She asked carefully but nothing. Haley sat back down and stared at him waiting for another move. She reached for the bedside drawer with her free hand to get the iPod she placed there. His hand jerked again this time hander on her hand.

"Susan!" she called towards the door

"Yes!" she asked entering the room

"He's moving" Haley said mentioning to his hand

"I know, apparently his been doing that a lot today. It started after they moved him to change the bedding. It's probably just a muscle that got aggravated with the move" she assured Haley

"Oh okay, I thought . . ." Haley trailed of disappointed

"He was waking up, sorry sweetie" Susan finished. With one last look at the two she turned around and left. Haley stayed for a while, squeezing his hand every time he moved, but it became fewer as the time passed. Feeling a bit disappointed Haley stood up and with a last glance she left.

* * *

Haley turned around throwing her bedding to one side. She growled and reached for her watch.

"OH god I'm Late!" she yelled getting out of bed. Haley jumped through the shower, got dressed took her paper work and left in what seemed like record time.

Opening the door to her class, she realised that her first class was already waiting for her

"Sorry I'm late guys" Haley apologised putting her stuff down.

"Late night, Miss James?" Claire teased

"Wouldn't you like to know" Haley teased back. Soon they were all caught up in the lesson. The whole day dragged by and when the bell for lunch time finally rang Haley was relieved. Taking her cell phone from her bag Haley sighed.

"Dead, great" she announced with a huff "It's just not my day today"

Deeply inhaling he felt his lungs sting and decided to rather keep his breathing even. His whole body was stiff, it felt like he just ran a marathon. Leaning his head to the side he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't recognise the surroundings but from what he could tell it was a hospital room. He looked around the room; the blinds were partly open just enough for him to see that it was day. There were flowers in a vase on the bed stand, a book he didn't recognise. The monitor next to him beeped rhythmically.

He frowned and wondered why he was in the hospital; trying to remember the events it suddenly came to him. The accident. He couldn't get out of the way fast enough. His baby must be totalled. He didn't feel any pain, so the medication must be doing its job he thought. Oh Dad's gonna be so pissed. He tried sitting up but his body wouldn't go along

"Hallo?" he asked his voice sounding even strange to himself.

"Halloo?" he tried again this time a little louder. A nurse plucked the curtain to one side and stared at him in wonder

"Oh my god" she said barely hear able "You're awake"


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been around, I had some pc problems

But I'm back now and with an Update Yay

Hope you enjoy it and remember to comment :D

* * *

Now I can feel what you're afraid to say  
If you give your soul to me  
Will you give too much away

**Chapter 4**

Haley sighed and let her head drop with a thud on the table. She groaned but didn't lift her head, just stayed like that. There was a light tap on the door, thinking it was Nathan she yelled for him to enter, her head still on the table.

"Haley?" the voice came and she jerked to sit upright

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised

"Well we've been deliberately trying to avoid each other but I need to talk to you" Brooke explained moving closer. Haley nodded and mentioned for her to come in. Brooke took a seat on a desk in front of Haley's.

"About the other day" Brooke started and Haley's gaze fell to the floor

"I'm not sorry that we tried talking to you, I am however sorry for the way we went about it. We shouldn't have cornered you, but we thought if we forced you to talk, you'd open up to us. I worry about you Hales and I know that you don't see why, but I can no longer stand by while you exile yourself from the rest of us." Brooke spoke tears forming in her eyes. Haley looked up at her in confusion

"That's why I've decided to move out. I got a little place near the beach, and when I moved in with you it was supposed to be temporary anyway."

"Brooke . . ." Haley started but Brooke lifted her hand and Haley stopped

"It's better this way Hales. I'm gonna miss you though and you'll always be my friend, but for right now I think we both need a little time and space" she continued. Haley nodded lightly

"I'm gonna miss you to Tigger" Haley said getting up and walking around the table. They held each other for a while

"When are you planning on moving out?" Haley asked interested

"I already took some of my stuff and I'll get the other over the weekend. But tonight will be my first night at the new place"

"So soon" Haley asked and Brooke nodded

"I have to go but I'll see you over the weekend?" Brooke asked as she stood up

"Yeah, okay" Haley nodded back. Brooke smiled at Haley before leaving with a quick wave. Haley leaned against her table and rested her head in her hands.

* * *

Dean watched as the nurse spun around and leave the room in a hurry. A frown crept between his eyes. Why was she so surprised to see me awake he wondered? He laid his head back against the pillow when another nurse came waltzing around the curtain

"Well, looks like you decided to join the living" Susan joked, checking and removing the monitor wires.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked confused

"Well, you've been in a coma for two months, didn't think you were ever gonna wake up" she said with a light laugh. Dean's frown deepened

"Two months?" he asked softly.

"Mhm" Susan replied

"My brother, do you know where he is?" Dean asked concerned. If he was in a coma for so long his dad and Sam must be going insane by now

"No one came for you dear, you've been alone this whole time. Except for Haley . . ." Susan started but was interrupted by the doctor entering the room

"This is a surprise, we didn't expect you to wake up" he informed Dean as he stood closer. He took out his little flashlight, flashing it into Dean's eyes, then wrote on a clipboard

"Up for a few questions?" the doctor asked and Dean nodded

"Okay, firstly, your full name please"

"Dean Winchester"

"Mhm, and what do you remember?" the doctor continued asking as he wrote

"I was in a car accident, the truck hit me on my side, not much after that" Dean answered

"Good, good and how do you feel, any pain?"

"No, no pain. I am stiff though"

"That's understandable, you haven't moved around in two months, it will take some time for you to get full functionality back" Dean nodded

"Ok, we're just gonna do some procedural tests, check that everything's okay. Susan here will take good care of you and I'll see you later" the doctor ended and tapped Dean on the shoulder before leaving the room. Susan smiled at Dean when he looked her way.

"You said no one asked for me?" Dean pushed as Susan carried on

"Mhm, you had no ID just a number. We've called it countless times but no one ever responded" Susan answered and could see the disappointment and hurt cross Dean's face. "Could I have some water please?" Dean asked and Susan handed him a cup. She helped him sit up and drink and then helped him into the wheelchair. The nurses behind the counter stood up and smiled sheepishly at them, when Susan wheeled past.

"Call Haley" she mouthed in their direction before disappearing down the hall.

**.**

Dean laid on the cold table as the doctors and nursed fussed around him, taking scans, drawing blood. All he really wanted to do was get out of there, he never liked being in the spotlight. Not that he ever was it was his livelihood to stay under the radar, unnoticed. He laid and wondered why Sam or his Dad didn't come to check on him. Maybe they had a good reason, maybe they didn't. Dean felt the anger and disappointment rise in him. He always gives his all, his best for this family and they couldn't care less if he died. He was in a coma for two months and not one of them could take the time to come check on him, not even once.

"Okay Mr. Winchester, that's all for now, the nurse will take you back now and I'll come check on you later" the doctor brought Dean out of his thoughts. He nodded and let a nurse help him to his feet

"I'll walk thanks" Dean announced when she drew the wheelchair closer. The nurse looked to the doctor.

"Not too much though" he nodded. Dean took a few small steps, his whole body was aching but he pressed through getting better with every step. The nurse followed him just incase he got tired or couldn't go any more.

* * *

Throwing her bag and files on the table Haley sighed in frustration, today just wasn't her day. Her students were noisy and rood, she spilled coffee on herself and had problems with her car coming home. She really hated days like today she thought as she sunk down onto the nearest chair, taking her jacket and shoes of. Haley looked round her apartment, noticing Brooke's missing stuff. Suddenly feeling lonely she knew that it was a feeling she was gonne have to get use to. She stood up and walked to her room, pinned her hair up and got into the shower. She stood there letting the water cascade down her tired body, soothing her.

**.**

Dean stopped and leaned against a cart, maybe he was trying too much to soon he thought

"Are you okay Mr. Winchester?" the nurse asked behind him

"Yeah, I'm just catching my breath" he assured her

"I'm gonna get you a wheelchair, I'll be right back" she said not buying his defence and walking past him. Dean watched her go; he was so close to his room he thought

"Come on Dean, don't be a woos" he scolded himself taking a deep breath and another step

"You can fight demons and ghost but you can't freakin walk off stiffness" he continued with every step.

.

"I heard Susan caught her sleeping next to him on the bed the other night" a voice got through to Dean, he stopped and listened

"No! Really?" another voice

"Mhm, one of her friends came asking for her, apparently they had a big fight, but Susan wouldn't wake her"

"I wonder what they fought about"

"From what I've heard her spending all her time here"

"Who are we talking about?" another voice chimed in

"Haley and the coma guy that woke up this morning" came the answer

"Oh, I like Haley; she's always so nice to everyone"

"Yeah, how do you think she'll react when she finds out his awake?

"Oh, I'll pay to see that" one said, all started laughing

"Don't you have work to do?" Dean recognised Susan's voice

"Go, go" Susan said sternly

**.**

Pushing the door open Haley stood aside for a nurse to pass before entering the ward. It wasn't as quiet as usual she thought walking to the nurses station, signing in. Haley entered the room and froze instantly. The curtain around the bed was pulled back completely and the bed was empty, empty and made. Haley felt her heart rush to her throat and swallowed. She swung around to find Susan standing a few feet behind her.

"We tried calling you" Susan started

"Is he . . . did he . . . die?" Haley stuttered out. Feeling the tears burn in her eyes

"No sweetie, he woke up" Susan said rubbing her arm

"He woke up?" Haley recovered

"Yes, this morning. He just went for a few tests" she continued

"He's awake" Haley said again, wanting to convince herself while Susan nodded. Haley looked at Susan in front of her and suddenly the moment, the idea was too much for her

"I . . . um . . . have to go" She started, walking backwards. Susan watched as she backed away

Dean managed to get himself around the corner in time to see Haley backing away from Susan. He wanted to get their attention but a sudden nausea overtook him and he bend forward with a moan.

"Mr Winchester!" Susan called moving towards him

"I don't feel so good" Dean moaned out. Haley who had spun around instinctively moved forward

"Let's get you back into bed okay" Susan started, linking her arm through his to keep him upright. Haley did the same, helping Dean to the bed. Haley stood one side while Susan helped Dean back into bed and made sure everything was okay.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Dean said leaning forward, Susan grabbed a bucket and held it for him. After a couple of minutes Dean laid back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna call the doctor" Susan informed

"Keep an eye on him" she said walking past Haley. Haley frowned at her but moved towards the side of the bed. Dean noticed her and turned his head to face her

"Haley right?" he huffed out and she nodded shyly.

"I need the bucket" he said gruffly getting up. Haley grabbed the bucket again and rubbed over his back.

"Breath Dean" Haley encouraged through the coughing. Finally falling back against the pillow Dean was exhausted. Haley helped him to drink water and was relieved when the doctor finally walked through the door

"Mr Winchester, Haley" he greeted taking Dean's chart. Dean and Haley nodded

The doctor looked over Dean's chart and checked his vitals. Haley fiddled with her shaking hands, Dean noticed it and the worried look on her face and wondered what it was about this girl, she didn't know him but she clearly cared

"Well, nothing appears to be wrong but we'll wait for the test results from earlier maybe they will show us something" he stated looking between them and left. Dean turned his head when a thought hit him

"Earlier, you said Dean, how do you know my name? I thought I had no ID?" Dean asked. Haley fiddled through her bag while sitting down, she handed Dean the photograph

"I found it in your car, the detective that came by cleared it out but I guess he didn't see this. Sam was the name with the number in your pocket so I guessed you had to be Dean"

Haley explained while Dean studied the photo

"I forgot I had this" he said in a soft tone

"What detective?" he asked suddenly

"I don't know, I didn't see him but he came around a few days after the accident, he was quite interested in your car and Keith said he completely cleared it out."

"Keith?" Dean asked

"Yeah, your car's at his body shop" Haley explained. Dean felt relieved that his car wasn't at the scrap yard. Maybe she could be saved he thought

"Why's it not at the scrap yard?" Dean asked curious

"Keith towed it in and they haven't moved it yet"

"Thank god, she's probably in bad shape" Dean said not looking at Haley. Haley smiled at his comment thinking of what Keith said '_One thing I can say though, that boy took good care of his car'_

Dean looked at her and saw the smile

"What?" he asked softly

"Nothing, sorry" Haley apologised

"Please?" Dean asked

"It's just Keith said you took very good care of your car and just now you said 'she' clearly you love your car" Haley explained looking up at him at the last part. Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled faintly

"I do, did, she was like a home, the only constant thing for so long" Haley could hear the fondles in his tone and the expression on his face

"You could rebuild her" Haley dared, Dean looked at her. There was something familiar about her, the way she spoke, sounded, like he knew her.

"Maybe" he shrugged and Haley nodded. She didn't really know what to say to him, she had told him so many things but now that he was awake it all seemed silly.

"So you were my only visitor for two months, what did we talk about?" Dean said after a short silence. Haley smiled

"Well I talked, you listened"

"Every woman's dream" Dean smiled back

"I read from the paper, gossip about the hospital staff" Haley said blushing at her last confession

"David the intern got caught in the linen closet?" Dean joked and Haley's face fell

"What?" he asked noticing her sudden change

"Yes" she whispered

"Yes . . .?" Dean encouraged

"That's what I told you last week" Haley said dumbfounded. Dean scoffed but he could see she was serious. He looked at her and his statement came naturally

"You weren't wasting your time Haley" Dean said tenderly and tears welled up in Haley's eyes.

"You . . . heard" she stuttered

"I guess so" he whispered taking her one hand in his. Haley smiled at his action and looked down at their entwined hands

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. here's an update, I hope you enjoy it

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you guys rock

* * *

We can't let this moment pass us by  
Can't question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
We can try  
But love doesn't ask you why

**Chapter 5**

Dean's test came back normal and his nausea episode was written of to him overdoing things. He was moved to a general ward, and he and Haley talked a lot over the followed days, getting to know each other. Dean felt drawn to Haley; there was definitely something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. The force Haley had felt had only grown stronger since Dean had woken up, every time he touched her she could feel energy going through her. Dean had tried to get in contact with his father and Sam but with no luck. He was getting released the following day and was nervous about the fact that he had no where to go. His car was a wreck; he had no money or ID, not even a fake one and the mysterious detective that ransacked his car didn't ease his worries. Dean threw his legs of the bed and slowly got up walking to the window. It was a nice day outside; there was only a light breeze. Dean stood staring out the window, watched the cars pass, an ambulance entering the parking lot and people going home. Home, Dean thought he never really had a place that they called home, guess it came with the job.

Haley stood in the doorway watching Dean. His back was to her but she knew he was worried; he wasn't able to get in contact with his brother or father and he was getting restless. She walked further into the room, still he didn't notice. Haley placed her bag on the bed

"Dean?" she said trying to get his attention. Haley walked up behind him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder

"Dean?" she said again. Dean's head jerked in her direction, his features softening when he saw it was her

"Hi, I didn't hear you" he greeted.

"I noticed" Haley replied with a smile. He smiled back and Haley's heart skipped a beat. She could get lost in those eyes and smile. She dropped her hand from his shoulder and turned back to the bed

"I brought you something" she announced. Dean turned to her interested

"Yeah?"

"Mhm" she said holding her hand out to him. He looked down at the items in her hand. His silver ring and bronze pendant stared back at him. He looked at her before reaching out and taking it from her hand

"Thanks"

"My pleasure, Susan gave them to me on my way in" Haley explained

"I have something else and it cost a lot of sweet talking and favour promising" Haley joked with a raised eyebrow

"Really?" Dean joked back

"You have no idea" she said with a smile

"Don't keep a guy in suspense here" Haley let out a laugh before rummaging through her bag. Dean felt his heart jumping to his throat on hearing her laugh, she surely was something, he thought. Haley turned to him with her hand behind her back

"So if I give you this what do I get in return?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"It depends"

"On what"

"What you have" Dean said holding his hand out. Haley watched him for a second them brought her hand out from behind her

"Keith said he'll keep her there as long as you'd like" Haley announced as she held his car keys out to him. Dean's green orbs met with Haley's brown ones, he reached out and took the keys from her hand before stepping closer to her and without thinking cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He lingered for a second then pulled back looking down at her.

"Sorry" he whispered

"It's okay" Haley reassured him. She felt disappointed but also knew that it was to soon

"Um . . . thanks for this" he stuttered mentioning to the keys, Haley nodded and smiled.

Dean moved back to sit on the bed while Haley leaned against the windowsill.

"So how was your day?" Haley finally asked after a short silence

"Okay, did some physio this morning, walked around, had lunch which was terrible I might add. I can't wait to get out of here and have a decent burger . . . and pie." Dean said the last part closing his eyes. Haley smiled at his action; clearly he loved his pie, another thing she learned about him

"I promise that will be the first thing we do tomorrow when we get home" Haley announced with a slight chuckle. Dean nodded but his face had turn serious, he looked at the smiling Haley and then down at his hands

"Haley . . . I um . . . about tomorrow, me staying . . ." Dean started, he really didn't want to give the wrong impression, and he didn't know what she wanted.

"Dean, Brooke moved out, I have an extra room. You can stay there until you're better and found your family. If it's to awkward for you, I can look for something else" Haley assured him

"Only if you're okay with it, I don't want to be in the way" Dean continued. Haley walked closer to him taking his hand in hers

"You won't be, I want you there" she said with a smile and Dean nodded

* * *

Dean stood on the sidewalk looking at the building with the large open steel doors. There were cars in the parking lot and in the body shop but no sign of the person he was looking for. Dean walked closer and through the doors, scanning as he went

"Hallo?" he asked loudly

"Hi, can I help you?" a voice asked behind him. Dean swirled around to face the dirty stranger

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester, I believe you have my car" Dean started holding out his hand

"Oh yeah, I'm Keith, she's out back" Keith answered wiping his hands on a dirty towel and taking Dean's hand.

"So you finally decided to join the living again" Keith said with a slight laugh

"Yeah, would've liked to sleep forever if I didn't miss so much" Dean joked and Keith nodded with a smile. Keith showed Dean out and walked with him to where the black Impala stood. Dean let his hand run along the trunk and passenger side of the car before stopping on the passenger side and stepping back

'You're in bad shape girl' Dean said towards the car. Keith watched his interaction

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see if I can save her" Dean said looking at Keith

"No not at all, you're more than welcome to do it here" Keith assured him and Dean nodded opening the hood. Keith and Dean both looked down at the engine inside

"This is gonna be harder than I thought" Dean said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Haley mentioned a detective came by" Dean questioned

"Um yeah a few days after the accident. He took everything, wouldn't let me near the car." Keith answered

"You remember his name?"

"No sorry"

"What he looked like?" Dean pushed

"Um, about six one, reddish brown hair and beard, kind of bold, drove a rental, not much more than that" Keith answered and Dean nodded. Maybe it was Bobby covering for him, taking the arsenal from his trunk before someone else noticed. But if it was, that means Sam got the messages from the hospital and Haley. Then why didn't they come to check on him. The thoughts flooded Dean's mind. Keith and Dean made their way back to the shop, talking about restoring the Impala

"Look Dean, you obviously have knowledge of cars and I'm quite busy at the moment I could use some help if you're interested. You could work on your car when we're not busy and make a few bucks in the process" Keith offered. Dean looked at him a bit surprised at first. He wasn't really planning on staying to long but it's gonna take time to fix his car and he can't live of Haley forever he thought. And he was getting really bored sitting around all day

"That would be great, thanks" Dean said shaking Keith's hand.

"You're welcome. You're actually doing me a favour" Keith said smiling

"Let me show you around and then you can start on Monday" he continued walking into the shop.

* * *

Haley unlocked the front door while trying to balance the bags and papers in her other arm. She placed it on the dining table, looking around for a sign of Dean.

"Dean!" she yelled down the hall but no answer came. Looking through every room Haley started to get worried when she couldn't find Dean. She picket up the phone and wanted to dial when she remembered he didn't have a phone. Maybe he went for a walk, she thought, hoping he didn't over do it. Haley started to unpack the grocery bags and organised her paperwork. Luckily it was Friday and she didn't have to do all her preparations. Haley looked at her watch for what seemed like the tenth time in a minute, she looked around the apartment for a note or indication that he left but everything was in its place. There was a light knock at the door and Haley ran to open it. She flung the door open, disappointment rushed over her when Nathan stood on the other side.

"Hi Hales" Nathan greeted.

"Hi" Haley greeted back and stood aside for Nathan to enter. She looked outside before closing the door behind Nathan.

"Expecting someone else?" He joked at her actions. Haley stuck her tongue out at him before sinking down onto the sofa.

"Dean wasn't here when I got home and I'm starting to get worried" Haley rambled

"Dean?" Nathan asked totally lost

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Dean is the coma guy from the hospital, he woke up and he's staying here until he can get into contact with his family" Haley rambled again not looking at Nathan

"Haley! You know nothing about this guy and you let him move in. What did Brooke say?" Nathan asked in surprise

"She moved out" Haley answered

"You're alone with this guy? Haley!" Nathan asked again

"Nathan please, I don't want a lecture okay. He's a really nice guy. There's nothing to worry about" Haley said finally looking up at Nathan. Their eyes met and Nathan knew there was no use in arguing about it, he nodded in understanding

"Thanks" Haley whispered "Coffee?"

"Sure" Haley got up and moved to the kitchen when the front door opened and revealed Dean. Haley spun around and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him

"Oh thank god" she sighed into his neck. Dean held her to him in surprise until she moved back

"I was worried" she said with a frown. She let her arms fall from him and Dean let go of her

"Sorry. I went to the body shop, check out the damage on my car. I should've left a note sorry" Dean apologised closing the door behind him. Haley folded her arms over her chest

"And?" she asked

"She looks bad, but she's repairable and Keith said I can work on her when I'm not helping him out" Dean answered raising his eyebrows at the last part

"What?" Haley asked surprised

"You're looking at the newest employee at Keith Scott Body Shop" Dean said smiling

"That's great Dean" Haley said again throwing her arms around him. Dean picked her up and spun her around. Someone clearing their throat got their attention and Dean let go of Haley, putting her down

"Oh Sorry, Dean this is my friend Nathan, Nate Dean" she introduced with a shy smile

"Hi" Dean greeted shaking his hand

"Hi" Nathan said looking Dean up and down

"I was on my way to make coffee, want some?" she asked Dean.

"Sure, want help" he asked not breaking his gaze

"I'll be fine" Haley answered touching his arm

Haley moved to the kitchen leaving Dean and Nathan behind. Both men sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Haley came back with the coffee breaking the uncomfortable silence. Nathan just finished his coffee made some excuse and left.

"Awkward" Dean announced when the door closed behind Nathan. Haley smiled and shook her head at Dean's statement. It's been two weeks since Dean was released from the hospital and they've learned a lot about each other and Haley has gotten use to the funny side of Dean. But she also learned early on that when he was troubled about things he joked around to hide it.

"So when do you start at the body shop?" Haley asked interested

"Monday" Dean answered

"I've never worked for someone else before, this is gonna be interesting" he revealed

"You'll be fine" Haley assured him placing her hand on his arm. Dean looked down at her hand and covered it with his own

"Thanks" Haley smiled at him. Dean rubbed over her knuckles with his thumb and looked up into her brown orbs. He moved his hand to cup the side of her face

"What will I do without you?" He whispered as he leaned closer

"Crash and Burn" Haley joked lightly before Dean closed the gap between them, leaning his forehead against hers

"I'm new at this" He whispered

"What?" Haley asked unsure

"This, relationships. They usually last a weekend" He announced

"We're both new at something" Haley said not looking at him. Dean frowned and studied her for a moment.

"Take it slow?" Haley said when he didn't respond

"Okay" he finally said lifting her chin to look at him and Haley nodded. Dean laid back against the sofa pillows and placed his feet on the coffee table. Haley moved to sit beside him her head resting on his shoulder. She reached for the remote, turned the TV on before handing the remote to Dean. Smiling at the action Dean took the remote before kissing the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews, You're all so awesome

Here's the next chapter. I hop you enjoy it :)

* * *

So let's take what we found  
And wrap it around us

**Chapter 6**

Closing the hotel room door behind him, he let out a heavy sigh throwing his duffle on the bed in front of him. Another Motel room, another state, another hunt alone. He was so fed up with the alone hunting and it was getting to him not to get into contact with his brother. Sam took his cell phone from his pocket looking for any messages. Nothing. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sam let his head fall into his hands. When he first heard of Dean's accident he wanted to be by his brother's side right away. But they were in the middle of a hunt and then a mysterious demon was on their trail. Their dad thought it would be better if they all split up and break contact for a while. This meant he couldn't go to see Dean. He did however call Bobby and asked him to clear Dean's car and check in on him. It killed him to know Dean was alone in the hospital but knew when Dean woke up he would be the first one to be called. A girl regularly left messages for which Sam was very grateful. Then two weeks ago he got a message from Dean himself. Relieve flooded over him and for the first time in two months he could sleep peacefully. Not long after he got Dean's message his father called, telling him not to get into contact with Dean.

"I don't understand why not" Sam argued

"We're still not any closer to finding this demon then we were a month ago. Dean's not his old self yet when he is, we'll contact him, but not yet. Understood?" John explained

"Dad, he's gonna start to worry. He has no weapons to defend himself if something attacks. What's he even gonna do in that rundown small town?" Sam questioned John

"It's saver for him there, than with us. If we contact him he'll be in danger and will get hurt. He'll be fine Sammy. It's Dean after all" John tried to comfort

"Yeah" Sam sighed

"Okay, no further contact for us either. I'll get in touch when it's saver. Look after yourself Sam"

"You to" Sam heard the tone and slowly let the phone fall from his ear.

That was two weeks ago and he hasn't heard from his dad and Dean left a few messages which was getting fewer everyday. Dean was definitely getting pissed and irritated he was sure of that. Sam stood up and took a long shower. He tended to his resend wounds before sprawling out on the bumpy mattress. He hated the silence. What he wouldn't give to hear one of Dean's wise crack remarks or even being send out for pie. Sam glanced at his watch with a sigh. This is it, this is getting too much. Tomorrow he's going to Tree Hill . . . to Dean.

* * *

Haley reached up as far as she could go with the paint roller in her hand and then back down again, repeating the movements a few times. She stood back looking at her handy work. The furniture around her was covered with sheets, the curtains were down and the previously Magenta wall was now covered in an Olive green color. She really liked the color she just hoped Dean would to. He didn't say anything about staying in Brooke's old room or the décor but she knew it couldn't be fun for a guy to stay in a practically pink room. Haley dipped the roller in the paint pan before covering the rest of the wall. She moved almost rhythmically up and down with the roller in her hand and unconsciously started to hum that soon moved into a song.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight_

Haley swayed her hips as she moved the roller against the wall not worring about moving up and down any more.

_I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time  
Thinking about you  
And its almost driving me wild  
And there's a heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight_

Haley started to randomly drag the roller over the wall and started to jump eagerly when she reached the chorus.

_I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What I might say_

_I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say  
I ain't missing you  
I ain't missing you  
I keep lying to myself_

Paint sprayed over Haley's face and clothes, without thinking Haley wiped over her face with the back of her free hand.

"Shit!" Haley sighed as she felt the wet paint drag over her face. She dropped the roller into the pan and spun around, freezing when her gaze fell on the person in the doorway.

**.**

Dean rolled out from under the car, stood up and wiped his hands on the already dirty cloth laying over the cars open door. He stood back and smiled. He hasn't worked on a car in a long time. He fixed the Impala when it needed to and tuned it when the timing was out but he couldn't remember the last time he fixed another car. It felt good Dean thought. People will always need mechanics. Hunting was fulfilling but people never knew what he did for them, this was different they knew and they were thankful.

"So how are we doing?" Keith brought him out of thought

"Good, this one's done" Dean said proudly.

"Really? That's great." Keith praised. Dean smiled wider watching his handy work. Keith patted his back.

"The parts for the Impala came, you wanna put them in today?" Keith asked

"I'll do that tomorrow, I think I'm gonna surprise Haley" Dean announced putting today his tools. Keith nodded in understanding and smiled. Dean cleaned up before taking his jacket and with a nod to Keith he left.

Opening the front door Dean heard singing coming from down the hall. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked toward the voice. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame. He watched as Haley jumped up and down while singing some song. She looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was in a ponytail high on her head; her t- shirt was short exposing some of her silky skin. And the short she was wearing didn't cover much either. Dean swallowed at the sight of her, if she only knew what she did to him. He smiled at her antics but didn't give his presence away; he wanted to watch her a little longer. Paint splashed over her making his smile widen.

"Shit" Haley sighed as she felt the wet paint drag over her face. She dropped the roller into the pan and spun around, freezing when her gaze met his

"What?" she asked playfully harsh

"If the teacher think doesn't work out for you, you could always become a singing painter. I hear it pays well" Dean laughed. Haley narrowed her eyes at him slowly moving closer.

"Really, you could be my assistant. There's always a need for one of those" Haley said in fake seriousness

"No no no. I have a job remember and I should say, even I look cleaner than you do right now" Dean continued his joke. Haley lunged forward pressing her still wet paint clothes and hands against Dean. He gasped as he realized what she did.

"Not any more" Haley laughed

"Oh you're gonna pay" Dean announced moving towards her. Haley spun around trying to get away from Dean; she jumped over the bed and waited on the other side. Dean moved to get around the bed while Haley moved to stay opposite him. Every time Dean moved closed Haley moved out of his grasp. A thought entered Dean's mind one that will definitely bring her to him. Dean made a move for her and then suddenly stopped. He leaned forward holding onto the bed post letting out a cough

"I don't feel so good, I think I over did things again" Dean said breathing heavily. Haley didn't think twice, she jumped over the bed.

"I'm sorry, do you need anything" She asked almost panicked. Dean stood up slowly before suddenly grabbing her hand and pulling her to him

"NO! I got what I wanted" Dean said. Haley taken by his scam tried to move away from him but with no luck. Haley stepped back falling onto the bed pulling Dean with her. Dean pinned her down, smearing paint all over Haley. Haley squirmed under Dean trying to get free but with no luck. Dean felt a strange feeling stir in his stomach as Haley moved under him. This is gonna be trouble he thought to himself. He couldn't control this feeling or what was happening to him. He stopped his actions and sat up straight

"You okay?" Haley asked seeing his sudden change

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Dean said clearing his throat not looking at her

"Dean?" Haley asked also sitting up. He didn't look at her so Haley took his chin turning his head to face her. Raising her eyebrows she waited for his response.

"I . . . ugm . . ." Dean tried. Seeing his total loss for words Haley smiled as her hand dropped to the bed

"I like you" she announced. Looking into her brown eyes Dean felt relieve wash over him

"I like you too" He said smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Rember to comment

* * *

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

**Chapter 7**

Dean filled the two thermal cups with hot coffee from the percolator and placed the lids on. He glanced at his watch and opened the newspaper on the breakfast nook, paging through it slowly. He had become comfortable in this setting. Too comfortable some would say. His days consisted of fixing a few cars at the shop, working on the Impala if he felt like it, come home and spend time with Haley. A luxury to say the least. This was world's different from his previous life. Not staying long at one location, crappy motels, always on the road, hunting. He liked this life, he felt like he belonged but he knew it couldn't last forever. Sooner or later someone or something would come for him. He thought about this often. He had grown attached to Haley and wanted to keep her safe from the world he was a part of. He also knew his hunters' intuition wasn't as sharp as it use to be but hoped he could recover quickly when push came to shove. Dean closed the paper and took a sip from the cup in front of him

"Haley!" he yelled down the hall

"I'm coming, five minutes!" Haley yelled back. Dean just shook his head and headed over to the phone. Picking it up Dean dialled the all too familiar number. It didn't ring just went straight to voicemail, with a sigh Dean dropped the phone from his ear not leaving a message.

"Hal . . ." he started as he turned around but stopped when Haley appeared behind him

"I'm ready" she said with a faint smile. Dean just nodded and gathered his jacket. Haley followed, picking up her belongings and handing Dean the keys to her car. Dean took it with a frown

"I thought you could just drop me and keep it today" Haley informed him. Dean knew what she was trying to do. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to him and the way he felt. Most of the times she was right and tried to make him feel better. He looked into her brown orbs for a second before opening the door and standing aside for her to move past him.

Dean parked Haley's car in the shade of the big trees next to the body shop. It did kind of make him feel better to drive again; Dean smiled as he locked the door. Keith stood behind the huge counter, phone to his ear and writing something down when Dean walked through the open doors. Keith greeted with a nod and Dean did the same before disappearing around the corner.

#######

The three day drive was finally catching up to him but he didn't want to stop. He passed the big board announcing his entrance to North Carolina and relieve washed over him, he was so close now. A slight smile played at the corners of his mouth as the thought of seeing his brother again entered his mind. His phone started to vibrate on the seat next to him; he picked it up and sighed heavily as he read the caller ID. Sam slowed down and stopped next to the road before answering his phone.

"Hi Dad" he greeted tiredly

"Hi Sammy, how you doing?" John Winchester asked his youngest son

"Okay, you?" came the short answer

"Same. Where are you?" there's the question Sam was dreading.

"Uhm, just finished a job in Ohio." Sam answered vaguely

"Well get yourself to Bobby's, I'll meet up with you there" John ordered

"Dad! I was actually on my way somewhere . . . a job" Sam tried

"I'm sure it could wait a few days Sam. See you at Bobby's." The phone clicked in his ear before he could protest any further. Sam slammed his hand hard against the steering wheel then flung the door open and got out. Frustration overtook him as he kicked the tyre and let out a loud yelp. He was so tired of his father's orders. Following every word the man said, not asking questions or explanations. Dean could always defuse a situation between them, made Sam calm down before things got out of hand but with Dean not there Sam sometimes felt like going head to head with his dad and telling him exactly what he thought of him and his demands. Sam leaned against the hood of his truck. It wasn't much, he missed the Impala and its familiar seats and smells, but it got him to where he needed to go. A 1966 Ford Bronco was his mode of transport now. Bobby gave it to him, when John suggested they split up and seeing as the Impala was out of the question it had to do. After three months he had become quite fond on the old rust bucket. Sam stared into the distance, he was so close to meeting up with Dean again and now he has to turn around and go back. He felt like ignoring his dad's order, get into his truck and go to Tree Hill but he knew his dad would kill him if he did. Sam looked down to the cell phone he was still holding in his hand and slowly flipped it open. He had two numbers from which Dean had phoned. He ran through the numbers on his phone until he found them. He hesitated for a second before pressing the dial button and pressing the phone to his ear. It rang for a while before a voice came from the other side

'_Hi, you've reached Haley James, you know what to do after the beep so do it.'_ The female voice filled his ear. Sam listen but didn't leave a message at the tone. He dialled the other number before he could back out. This time it was answered faster that he'd expected

"Haley hallo?" came from the other end and Sam froze

######

Haley opened the back door of her car and dropped the books and papers from her hand onto the back seat. The day felt like it was never gonna stop. Her students were raggedy and wouldn't pay attention the whole day; she contracted a headache half through the day and couldn't wait to get home. When she got outside she remembered that Dean took the car for the day so she had to ask Lucas for a lift to the body shop. They didn't talk much on their drive there and he didn't get out to meet Dean when they arrived. That pissed her off even more. None of her friends besides Nathan had come around to meet Dean. She had seen Brooke a couple of times but she didn't come to the apartment anymore. Haley closed the door and locket the car again when her cell phone started to ring. The number looked familiar but she couldn't quite place from where but answered anyway

"Haley hallo?" she answered lightly walking to where Dean stood, his head half under a car's hood. Nothing came from the other end

"Hallo . . ." she asked but no response. She looked down at the phone in her hand and at the number again before pressing it to her ear

"Hallo, someone there?" Haley tried again. Dean who came closed looked at her with a frown. Haley handed him the phone. Dean looked down at the phone she held to him and glanced at the number as he took it from her.

"Sam?" Dean asked when he recognised the familiar number staring back at him. No response came

"Sammy! You okay!" Dean asked almost panicked. There was still no answer on the other side just a click letting him know the call ended. He looked up at Haley in surprise then back to the phone dialling the number. No answer and after the fourth try it didn't ring anymore just go straight to voicemail. Dean was clearly worried. What if something got him flashed constantly through his mind.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed in frustration, running his hand through his hair.

"It was Sam, I know it. But why would he call and not say anything?" Dean started, looking at a confused Haley in front of him. She reached out and gently rubbed over his arm.

"Maybe the moment got to big" She tried and Dean nodded. At least now he knows Sam's getting his messages and they know he's alive. A heavy sigh escaped from Dean as he raised his eyebrows at Haley. Haley could see the worry etched on his face. He handed Haley her phone and turned to go back to the car he was working on. Letting him work Haley got out of his way, busying her with organising some of the papers lying on the counter.

Dean fidgeted with the parts on the engine in front of him. Picking up a wrench he loosened and fastened nuts and bolts. He worked automatically but his mind was elsewhere. Sam called, he called but didn't say anything, and he hung up. Why? The thoughts circled through his mind. What did he expect when he called? Maybe he didn't think Haley would pick up but then again he did tell Sam about Haley so why was he freaked. Maybe he couldn't talk at that moment. Maybe he needed help. Distracted by his thoughts Dean didn't pay attention to what he was doing and was surprised when a sharp sting on his fore arm brought him back to reality.

"Son of a . . .!" echoed through the building. Dean looked down, trying to stop the blood that seeped from his arm. He grabbed the nearest cloth he could find, a dirty, grease covered cloth and pressed it to his arm. Haley moved around the counter and to where Dean was.

"What happened?" she asked lifting the cloth from his arm. A big gash stared back at her and she squirmed at the sight of it

"I must have cut myself" Dean answered placing the cloth back

"Dean, that thing is dirty, you'll get an infection and you're gonna need stitches" Haley informed him.

"I'll just clean it thoroughly and you can stitch me up, I'm not going to the hospital for a scratch" Dean replied harshly. Haley looked up at him in surprise

"I can't stitch you up Dean. I'm not a doctor" Haley answered taken aback

"I'll show you" he answered shortly again. Haley looked at him in disbelieve. What was with him suddenly she wondered

"No!" she said stepping back. Dean's head jerked up to look at her. She had a determined look on her face but in that moment Dean couldn't see her point. It wasn't like this was his first injury, he's had a lot worse but she didn't know that.

"Fine I'll do it myself. I don't need this" Dean stated and Haley was stunned. He walked past her without another word. Dean held his arm under the running water until the bleeding stopped. He opened the first aid kit with his free hand, applied some antiseptic cream before looking and finding the equipment he needed to stitch his wound. He was busy with the last stitch when he heard the scuffing behind him, turning, he found Keith.

"Hey, what happened?" Keith asked mentioning to Dean's arm

"I cut myself, no big deal" Dean answered continuing with his wound

"Looks like a big deal, you okay?" Keith continued

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean reassured him

"Okay, where's Haley?" Keith asked. Dean looked at him in surprise

"She was out there a minute ago" Dean informed

"There's no one out front" he said walking to the door.

"Damn it" Dean let out. He finished up and placed everything back where he found it before going back to the front. _I'm an idiot_, flashed through his mind. He walked out and found her car still under the trees. Rushing over to the phone he dialled her cell number only to hear it ring on the counter behind him along with her keys and bag. Dean rubbed over his face with his hand and sighed. Keith had started closing the big metal doors; Dean helped where he could, grabbed their belongings and drove to the apartment in a hurry. Dean unlocked the front door and flung it open only to be met by darkness.

"Haley?" he asked loudly switching the lights on as he went. There was no sign of her; everything was as it was, when they left than morning. Dean picked up the phone and called Keith

"She's not here" he said panic in his voice

"Maybe she went to a friend, call them" Keith suggested

"I don't know them" Dean said

"Okay I'll call; you stay there in case she shows up. Call me when she does" Keith responded before hanging up. Dean sank into the nearest chair, resting his head in his hands. He was being an ass earlier he knew that. He took his frustrations about his family out on Haley. Dean stood up and paced the space between the living room and kitchen area. He wanted to go out and look for her but decided to wait until Keith called. After a couple of minutes that felt like hours the phone finally rang.

"Hallo?" he asked picking it up

"She's not with any of her friends, no one has seen her" Keith informed

"I'm sure she just went for a walk, don't worry. I'll call again later" he continued

"Yeah, thanks" Dean answered placing the phone back. He hoped that she did just go for a walk and that something worse didn't happened, 'because god knows how many worse things are out there.

####

Sam listened to the familiar voice of his brother on the other end of the line. He didn't really know what to expect when the phone got answered but he realised he couldn't say anything. Not yet. He hung up and looked at the phone in his hand. It rang a couple of time, flashing the number he dialled. Sam switched the phone of and got back into his truck. Starting it he made a u turn and drove back in the direction he came from, driving to meet up with his father.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the lovely comments. you are all so awesome. Sorry for the long wait for an update but I was a bit museless :)

Anywhoo here's a new chap for you. I hope you enjoy it and remember to comment :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The sun threw orange and red beams on the water while setting on the horizon. A cool breeze filled the air and tingled against her skin but Haley hardly noticed her surroundings. Her thoughts were elsewhere- with Dean. His mood had changed so sudden that it scared her. His outburst made her realize that he was a stranger after all. She thought she knew him but today just showed her how little she knew about him. She needed to get away, clear her head so she started walking not bothering to take her bag or tell him where she was going. She found herself on the river court after a short walk; she took a seat on one of the picnic tables near the water and just stared into the distance. She had feelings for Dean but she didn't know exactly what feelings yet. He could make her smile with just an expression, he listened when she ranted or dumped her problems on him. He took her breath away when he gave a genuine smile made her heart beat a mile a minute when he brushed past her. She knew small things about him, he loved his coffee and pie, his car was his most prized possession. The way his freckles cascaded down his nose and the intense green his eyes could get, the little scar just beneath his hairline from the accident. All physical things, she still didn't know his dads name or what he did for a living where he lived before the accident, he always closed down when those subjects came up, change the topic or make a joke and walk away. She needed to know more about him. If their relationship or whatever it is that they had, have any change of being real and surviving he had to open up a bit more. Was the Dean she knew up to this point who he was or was it all an act and the rude inpatient guy from this afternoon was the real Dean Winchester. Haley let her head fall into hands and pushed her hands through her hair. She jumped and let out a squeal when someone touched her shoulder.

**#######**

The clocks ticking was the only sound that echoed through the room as the seconds ticket by into minutes. Dean stood up and paced again looking up at the clock against the wall for what seemed like the thousandth time just to see that only a minute had past. A thought suddenly entered his mind and Dean rushed through the apartment, looking at all the windows and rooms for anything suspicious but nothing stood out. Dean roughly paged through the newspaper before switching the laptop on and whisking through his normal sites. This is normally Sam's job, looking for suspicious occurrences, but seeing as he's probably on the other side of the country his limited computer search knowledge would have to do. No red flags around Tree Hill showed up and Dean disappointedly slouched back into his chair. He had no idea where to start looking for Haley, he barely knew the town and if he had to drive around looking for her he'd only get lost. Not caring about getting lost Dean grabbed the keys from the counter and flung the door open.

**##########**

Sam drove through the gates of Singer Auto Salvage with a sigh. He drove nonstop to get to Bobby's place hoping to get there before his father to get some shut eye. The familiar black truck that belonged to his dad wasn't in sight and it cheered Sam up a bit. He stopped next to the house and got out, stretching when his feet touched the ground. The back light went on signalling Sam where to enter the house. He grabbed his phone and duffle before running up the stairs two at a time.

Bobby was at the desk in the dining room paging through some books. He looked up when Sam fell down on the nearby couch

"Hi Bobby" Sam greeted tiredly

"HI, you look like crap" Bobby commented

"Thanks, I feel like crap. I've barely slept in four days." Sam said letting his head fall back against the cushion of the couch

"It's good to see you boy" Bobby announced after a short silence. Sam turned his head to look at Bobby

"You too" Bobby was like a second father to him and Dean. When times got rough they knew they could always count on Bobby.

"John won't be here for another few hours, why don't you go get cleaned up and rest your eyes for a bit. I'll come get you when he comes in." Bobby suggested seeing the exhaustion in Sam's features

"Thanks Bobby" Sam nodded disappearing up the stairs with his duffle bag in tow.

**#########**

Haley relaxed as soon as she recognised the person standing beside her

"You scared me" she said holding her hand over her heart

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he said sitting down next to her

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a short silence

"I went for a walk and saw you sitting here, thought I'd come say hi" he answered not looking at her

"Nathan?" Haley said with a raised eyebrow

"Okay, Keith called, said something happened between you and Dean and you disappeared. This is where you come to think so I thought I'll give it a try. Dean's worried by the way" Nathan confessed. Haley just nodded at the statement

"Wanna talk about it?" Nathan asked when Haley didn't say anything. "What happened Hales?" Haley turned to look at Nathan for a second before turning back towards the water. She let out a sigh before talking

"Dean's brother called today . . ." she trailed of

"That's good right?"

"Yeah he didn't say anything tough and I think that frustrated Dean. His mood changed instantly and when he got hurt he was so . . . different. He wanted me to stitch him up and when I wouldn't he exploded and walked off. I was so surprised that I just walked." Haley explained. Nathan listened but didn't say anything

"I realised today that I know nothing personal about him. We've spend so much time together over the last few months and we've become close but today I saw a stranger." She continued

"Hales that happens to all of us. Luke's my brother and sometimes he does things and I can't believe he's the same person. We are all like that. Some situations bring out the worst in us. Clearly that's what happened with Dean today but he's not a bad guy." Haley looked at Nathan with a frown and he continued

"Don't look so surprised. You light up when he's around; you smile like you haven't in years. The sparkle in your eye and the bounce in your step are back. And that's all because of him. You're happy for the first time in a long time Hales, don't let one bad moment ruin a good thing, because that's what you have Hales." Nathan continued. Hale smiled at his comments and nodded in realisation that he was right.

"Come let me walk you home before Dean calls the police and coast guard" Nathan joked taking her hand and pulling her from the bench.

**#######**

Sam rolled onto his back, opening his eyes he waited for it to adjust to the dark room. His body was still aching but at least he got some sleep who knows how long it will be before he could do that again. He heard the deep hum of voices coming from downstairs; Sam swung his legs from the bed and stood up. Not putting his shoes on Sam walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when he recognised his father's voice

"Have you found anything yet?" Sam heard his father's voice

"Nothing of much use" Bobby replied

"Damn Bobby, this things not gonna stay away forever." John replied with a sigh

"Don't you think it's time to get into contact with Dean then? He's a good hunter John and he needs to know" Bobby dared

"NO, it's better for him to stay put for now. We haven't made contact for a reason. I want him to stay out of this" John replied almost frantic.

"There's something you're not telling Dad, what is it? Why can't Dean be a part of this hunt?" Sam finally spoke from behind them.

"Sam!" John tried but Sam who stepped closer didn't budge

"NO, you've gone out of your way to keep Dean out of this, why?" Sam pushed. He studied Johns face for a moment before he continued

"This thing's after Dean isn't it. That's why you want him to stay there. They don't know where he is" Sam revealed in realisation. John sank down on the nearest chair and ran his hands through his hair before looking up, gazing between Sam and Bobby

"I think it's time you tell him John" Bobby suggested and John took a deep breath before speaking

"I first noticed the demon following Dean a few months before his accident. At first I thought it was a coincidence but then I deliberately sent you boys to all corners and far out hunts to see if it would follow . . . and it did. I wasn't sure which one of you it was after that's why I split you up. And it followed Dean. But I never really knew why. Then he had the accident and all traces of the demon disappeared. I want to have a solid plan before contacting Dean" John revealed. Sam stared at him in shock. He could feel a nauseating feeling brewing in his stomach.

"Do you know now what it wants with Dean?" Sam stuttered out. John threw Sam a glance before looking down at his hands

"Yeah" he answered softly with a nod.

**######**

Dean flung the door open and stopped instantly in the doorway. His eyes studied the person in front of him and then at the person standing behind her.

"Hi" Dean finally got out

"Hi" Haley answered then turned to Nathan "Thanks for walking me home Nate"

"No problem" Nathan answered leaning down and placing a kiss on Haley's cheek, with a wave to Dean he left. Haley walked past Dean and into the apartment then took her shoes of. Dean watched her and when she walked to the kitchen area he finally spoke

"Hales, about this afternoon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you. And if I scared you . . ." Dean trailed off. Haley watched him as he talked she could see he was sincerely sorry

"It's okay, I shouldn't have taken off." She looked down at the glass in her hand "But we do have things to talk about, if this thing we have is gonne work we have to trust each other and talk things out" she continued

"I know . . . I'm not a big sharer. Sam usually knew when to push and when to let go but I want us to be able to talk about things to." Dean confessed

"So no more dodging certain subjects?" Haley dared. Dean looked at her for a second studied her then nodded

"Okay" He walked around the counter and hugged her to him. Dean placed a kiss in her hair before standing back holding onto her shoulders, his eyes connected with hers and Haley felt her heart skip a beat

"Don't ever do that again" he softly warned and Haley nodded not looking away. Not breaking eye contact, they studied each other; Dean inched closer and moved his hand to cup her face. Moving closer to one another Haley instinctively licked over her lips, Dean's eyes moved down to Haley's awaiting mouth before closing the gap and covering her mouth with his. Haley placed her arms around Dean's neck and moved up wanting more of him. Dean moved his arm around her wasting bringing her even closer against him. Haley could feel the heat of his body against hers; she softly nibbled on Dean's lower lip making him groan then opened her mouth giving him more access. Not breaking the heated kiss Dean lifted Haley from the ground and placed her on the counter behind them. Haley's hands immediately began to unbutton the few buttons on Dean's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders then tugged at the seam of his T-shirt. Dean stood back and helped her to get rid of his shirt. Their mouths connected again, both franticly wanting moreof the other. Dean's hand travelled up Haley's slender leg, pushing the fabric of her dress higher as he went.

"Dean?" Haley managed

"Mmm?" Dean answered trough placing kisses down her neck

"Let's move this to someplace more comfortable" Dean looked at her for a second before taking her hand and leading her down the hall.


End file.
